Belle
Who is Belle? Belle was a young girl possessed by a demon who is now freed and training to use the powers of the void. She is the adopted daughter of Azreal and Miss Universe and brother to Sky. She is played by Star Stain aka Lozza. Lore Belle was a human as a part of a family of 2 parents and one older brother, in a time period roughly matching up with the late 1600's. Due to circumstances mostly out of her control, she was tricked into contracting herself to a weak demon of gluttony named Ralseth, and forced to be his vessel and feed him human flesh for nearly 3 centuries. After being separated from her family members due to this turn in her life, she was virtually on her own for a large portion of those centuries. History/Biography Magic Library Through her aimless wandering, Belle happened upon the Magic Library, where she collectively met her now-friends Sky, Erin, Shade, and later, Savage. They repeatedly met up throughout weeks at the Library to idly chat and get to know each other, until Belle felt comfortable confessing her situation of possession to them all. After telling them of this, they all agreed that they would do their best to find her a way to rid herself of Ralseth without putting her in danger in the process. Father Azreal Belle, in her search for a way to become freed from the possession of her demon, sought the help of Miss Universe who had previously given advice to her group from the Magic Library. Miss Universe refers Belle to her lover Azreal, who is able to identify her possession. Taking pity on her, Azreal agrees to help safely remove the demon from Belle, and even replaces it by imbuing her soul with powers of the Void. With these new powers, Azreal takes her in as his own daughter and begins training her to wield them properly. Family Taken During the plight in where Kimple's Father was dying and gradually breaking the singularity in the process, Azreal and Miss Universe were called away with the rest of the previously-titled Guardians for a month to ready preparations to seal the cracks and protect existence. Due to the delicacy of the situation, Azreal and Miss Universe were preparing for the possibility that they may not return, and sent their farewells to their children, including Belle. Belle's initial grief morphed into a fury that those she loved were being taken from her yet again after only a short time of becoming a real family, and she directed her emotions towards the goal of travelling and spreading Azreal's name and achievements as far as she could. She deemed her job done if people learned about and subsequently found a high respect for Azreal, and punished those who still disgraced his name and efforts with the fitting death of feeding them to the Void. Current As of now, Belle's goals are to spread Azreal's name and virtues to every corner of the universe that she can get to, educating and moving on from those who agree with her and find Azreal to be worthy of high respect, and punishing those who defiantly deny his good deeds and persistently disgrace his name with a death to the Void itself. When she is not working to complete this goal, she is standing close by Azreal's side anywhere he goes and learns from his surroundings and interactions about how to behave with her newfound, powerful associates, and sternly protects her other family members from harm and insult. Personality In the times of her possession, Belle was very quiet, antisocial and at times dismissively rude to others, although showed hope and a loving adoration for Azreal when he helped her. After the incident of the singularity's near-destruction, she has shown herself to become increasingly more aggressive and protective of her adoptive family. Family Belle has become the adopted daughter of Azreal and Miss Universe. With her adoption she has become siblings with Sky as well as her “sisters” Arbor and Bubbles though she has not met these “sisters”. She has also been introduced to Nano as a sister, though has not yet seen her since her memory has been wiped. Powers & Abilities * Void Training - Currently Belle is being trained under Azreal to use her newfound void powers, the specific offensive and defensive abilities of which are yet to be precisely determined. * Void Soul Infusion - Due to having the Void infused with a part of her human soul, Belle has developed innate abilities that include substantial physical strength, an immunity to all low-tier mana, and a resistance to being physically hurt with nonmagical weapons or other such forces. Alternative Roleplaying Characters Pandora Pandora is a necromancer who wants to use her powers to help her friends. She has become very close with Aladrin and possess a dark secret that makes her desire to raise corpses on sight. Eikou Eikou is a wasp girl who is part of (TBA). She is NOT a bee. Trivia * She carries an old, tattered teddy bear around with her. * Shortly after her exorcism, Belle got her arms tattooed in Azreal's image, an homage to his arm tattoos being a self-serving symbol of freedom, and of overcoming a power once higher than you were. Links * Twitch: https://twitch.tv/starstainstuff * Twitter: https://twitter.com/StarStainStuff Gallery Belle Void.jpg|Belle freed from possession. File:Belle OG Profile.jpg|Belle when she was possessed by Ralseth. File:Belle Puppy.png|Belle wants a puppy. File:VRChat_1920x1080_2018-08-15_05-53-54.025.png|Belle, Miss Universe, and Azreal in The Observatory. File:Universe_Family_Photo.png|Belle and her new family. Category:Characters Category:People Category:Humans